


Azeroth's Dysfunctional Defenders Group Chat

by Irisillia



Series: Azeroth's Dysfunctional Defenders [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Texting, Well there's a bit of swearing so uh, literally just WoW but they have phones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisillia/pseuds/Irisillia
Summary: Irisillia: A turtle made it to the waterAlyssaria: I will stab you horde scumAlyssaria: She gives me nightmaresXelaria: the cycle of life can b cruelAlyssaria: NOAlyssaria: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDEXelaria: c:-----------------Basically, a group chat between several of my characters on WoWPlease note that there will probably be spoilers!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, just some random thing I wrote up because I was bored. Please don't be mean, this is all for fun for me heh

_Stabbystabnecromancyisbad has joined the chat_

_TheShadowblade has joined the chat_

_Nyooooooooooom has joined the chat_

Stabbystabnecromancyisbad: Why

Nyooooooooooom: Because

_Forthwlasttimeimnotworkingforthevoidlords has joined the chat_

_Stabbystabnecromancyisbad has changed TheShadowblade’s name to Ariyella_

_Stabbystabnecromancyisbad has changed Nyooooooooooom’s name to Alyssaria_

_Stabbystabnecromancyisbad has changed Forthelasttimeimnotworkingforthevoidlords‘ name to Xelaria_

_Stabbystabnecromancyisbad has changed their name to Irisillia_

Irisillia: A turtle made it to the water

Alyssaria: I will stab you horde scum

Alyssaria: She gives me nightmares

Xelaria: the cycle of life can b cruel

Alyssaria: NO

Alyssaria: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

Xelaria: c:

Ariyella: I’m not dealing with this.

_Ariyella has left the chat_

_Irisillia has added TheShadowblade to the chat_

_Irisillia has changed TheShadowblade’s name to Ariyella_

Irisillia: Ariiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ariyella: What?

Irisillia: Don’t leave me here pls

Irisillia: These people are insane

Ariyella: They are not. You’re being dramatic.

Alyssaria: Iris

Alyssaria: I like this one

Alyssaria: Can i keep her

Xelaria: pls do

Xelaria: She was a nightmare growing up

Irisillia: i second this statement

Alyssaria: wait you guys knew her when she was a kid

Ariyella: I’d hope that they did, after all, Irisillia is my sister, and Xelaria was often at our place.

Xelaria: is this chat even legal

Xelaria: i mean im alliance and so is alyss and u guys are horde

Irisillia: im ebon blade

Alyssaria: waitwaitwait you and Iris are sisters Ari

Ariyella: Yes.

Alyssaria: oh

Alyssaria: lol

Alyssaria: now i need blackmail

Alyssaria: Gimme embarrassing stories

Ariyella: No.

Alyssaria: Wait Iris didn’t you rejoin the horde? I thought I saw you at Dazar’alor

Irisillia: I was just there to make sure Ari didn’t die

Xelaria: can confirm

Xelaria: shes been on the broken isles recently

Xelaria: the legion did a shit ton of damage there

Xelaria: but yet they didnt really hit anywhere else

Ariyella: I didn’t need the protection. She had to be raised again.

Alyssaria: lol wait she did

Alyssaria: when and how

Ariyella: She fell off of the boat and got hit with a stray spell. The shaman had to ask the water elementals to return her body to be raised.

Alyssaria: lol

Xelaria: it was quite pathetic

_Irisillia has left the chat_

Xelaria: oh

Xelaria: pls come back

Xelaria: irissss

Xelaria: welp shes gone


	2. OOOOOOOOOOOF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never bring up the topic of Sylvanas here. Never.

_Stabbystabnecromancyisbad has joined the chat_

_Stabbystabnecromancyisbad has changed their name to Irisillia_

Irisillia: This chat be dead af

Xelaria: like u?

Alyssaria: oooooooooooooof

Irisillia: Fucking oof

Irisillia: ;-;

Xelaria: c:

Irisillia: I hate you

Xelaria: you love me

Irisillia: Dangit

Irisillia: You're right

Alyssaria: gaaaaayyyyyyy

Xelaria: no u

Alyssaria: oof

Irisillia: You’re not wrong

Alyssaria: look even your wife agrees with me

Xelaria: we arent married

Alyssaria: you practically are

Ariyella: It’s long overdue.

Irisillia: *dramatic gasp*

Irisillia: Not you too Ari!

Ariyella: I’m not sorry.

Irisillia: I know you aren’t

Irisillia: But pretend for me pls

Ariyella: No.

Irisillia: fine

Alyssaria: but really tho that was a nice burn back there

Xelaria: like wut sylv did to teldrassil

Alyssaria: cries

Irisillia: fucking oof

Alyssaria: but really though

Alyssaria: that was dumb and petty of her

Alyssaria: like delaryn was all like you cant kill hope

Alyssaria: and sylv was just like fucking bet

Alyssaria: then she burned it

Ariyella: She did it to lower morale. If Saurfang hadn’t spared Malfurion, she would not have burned the tree. Though, it did backfire and instead motivated the night elves instead.

Alyssaria: oh really

Alyssaria: i didnt notice

Alyssaria: i mean no i wasnt there when tyrande became the night warrior

Alyssaria: or noticed that there were suddenly a shit ton of people with black eyes recently

Ariyella: In all fairness, it does look decently cool. But I still think that her decisions were tactical.

Alyssaria: no they werent

Ariyella: They were. For example, blighting Lordaeron deprives the Alliance of lands instead of letting them have it.

Alyssaria: @Irisillia @Xelaria what are your opinions on this

Irisillia: was dumb, I want no part in this

Xelaria: i mean i didnt see the point in it

Xelaria: it was just her killing tons of innocents

Xelaria: then she raised them from the dead

Xelaria: you know who else killed and raised a ton of innocents

Xelaria: arthas

Alyssaria: OOF

Irisillia: :c

Xelaria: NO

Xelaria: DONT BE SAD

Xelaria: PLS

Irisillia: It’s fine Xel, don’t worry

Irisillia: Btw, have you guys seen teldrassil?

Xelaria sent image thatsalotofdamage.png

Alyssaria: FUCKING DEAD OOF

Irisillia: Anyways its getting late so im going to go to sleep

Alyssaria: youre dead

Alyssaria: you don’t sleep

Irisillia: Fine

Irisillia: Ill lie down on my cot and pretend to sleep

Irisillia: Or I get extremely drunk

Irisillia: Nonetheless, goodnight

Alyssaria: night

Xelaria: gn <3

Ariyella: Goodnight.


End file.
